Leviathan
by blckrbbt
Summary: It's six months after she got him back. Should now be the time to live their lives happily? A new threat appears from the depths of the ocean and soon YRP and Tidus are needed once again to deal with it. In order to do so, they will need help from the distant past and learn about the fate of a certain rose-haired Saviour... Spoilers for ffx and LR. Tuna and Hoperai


Final Fantasy Series © Square Enix / Squaresoft

It's been a while since I wrote anything. If you notice any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix it. I'm modifying the lore of ffx a bit for this story.

* * *

~~~\\_ **Leviathan: Chapter One** _/~~~

~~ **I Love Blitzball!** ~~

'Aaannddd… Spira's Dreamboy does it again! With his signature Jecht Shot, which Spira hasn't seen in over two years, he takes the win for the Aurochs!'

With the announcer's commentary, the stadium erupted in cheers. Yellow ribbons streamed from the stands raining onto other spectators as the entire audience roared. Inside the giant blitzball sphere, several men who stopped their advances rapidly swam towards their teammate. The blond player in question appeared to be struggling under the hugs and tackles from his team mates celebrating their victory only to stop when he suddenly raised his fists.

A girl in the stands screamed. "Oh my God! He's totally waving at us!" Her red-haired friend shook her head and pointed up at the balcony above them. This earned fond smiles from the two girls as they craned their heads to try and get a glimpse at the seat above them. They couldn't see, but they could hear high-pitched whistles.

A tanned girl with blond hair bounced with her excitement as she let out loud howls. A silver-haired woman clad in black to her right smiled widely, breaking the image of a cold façade. She was more amused by the sight of the girl between them than the actual goal. The brunette in question was waving frantically at the star blitzball player interrupted only by shrill whistles bursting from her lips.

"Yuna…" Paine said bringing the gunner back to reality. "Oh right." She said tilting her head in mock embarrassment. She leaned over to her side to retrieve the small but beautiful crystal trophy. It glinted brightly in the glaring sun as Yuna peered into it. She saw a distortion of the roaring crowd that resembled peering into the waves in the ocean. A brilliant smile graced her lips. It was surely the perfect trophy for a victory in blitzball.

"I congratulate you, Aurochs. Even though this was an exhibition match your skill was no less extraordinary." When Nooj's voice rang out through the Luca stadium, the previously excited crowd quieted in the wake of his commanding voice. The three sphere hunters looked directly across the stadium to meet the gazes of the three leaders. Gippal smirked as his gaze scanned the audience to rest on Yuna's cousin standing by her. Rikku stuck her tongue out in a mocking gesture as he began to speak.

"I thank you all for coming to this memorial match! We're well into our Eternal Calm and it's been six months since the Lady Summoner once again saved all of Spira! You're beginning to make a career out this!" The audience laughed. Paine shook her head and sighed. Yuna put on her most attractive diplomatic smile to hide her annoyance. Despite this, her gaze yet again wandered to 'Spira's Dream boy' still floating around in the blitz sphere. Baralai stepped up with dignified steps beside his two friends with a smile on his face.

"And blitzball fans will rejoice the return of the Auroch's most valuable player. After two years in the dark, 'Spira's Dream boy' has made a triumphant return!" Applause erupted as the player in question rapidly wove through the water to breach the sphere at the top to do a flip. Yuna let out a whistle as the blitzballs fans cheered on.

"Was Baralai a blitzball fan?" Rikku asked Paine. She shook her head as if exasperated, choosing not to answer.

Nooj spoke up once more, silencing the arena. "It has been almost three years since Sin had last darkened our waters. Six months since Spira's existence was once again threatened and once again saved. For all of those deeds, we have one special lady to thank." The people in the stadium stood from their seats in a thunderous applause as Nooj gestured to Yuna standing across from them. She gave them a fond smile and a wave. Spira's Dream Boy had a smile that shone like the sun even under water. Nooj gave her a charming wink that would have made a certain sphere hunter faint before he added, "… And perhaps during out next celebration, might the lady summoner grant us another concert?"

The screech that the crowd gave would deafen any man. Red permeated the sphere hunter's face as she had no choice but to nod her acceptance. Even the Aurochs had pumped their arms in victory. Beside her, Rikku laughed so hard that she threatened to tip over. Gippal laughed once more.

"Will the lady do us the honour of presenting the trophy to her home team then?" Baralai signaled someone in the crowd. A small platform floated almost lazily in front of YRP's balcony. With the trophy nestled in her arms, she stepped onto the platform while giving her friends a last look. It was mischievous that almost looked foreign on her face. "Yuna-" Paine reached out with her guessing what she might do, but the platform had already floated away out of arm's reach. "Go Yunie GO!" Rikku chanted.

The young woman turned and peered down at her destination. The platform was supposed to take her down beside the sphere where the players were exiting. Yes, even now she spied the blond player stroking his way towards the exit, but she had different plans. With his preparations to break back into the blitz world as well as her sphere hunting, the two hadn't had time to spend with one another. She had waited enough. When the platform had finally found its way over the top of the sphere where he breached, she clutched the trophy tightly and jumped. She didn't hear the collective gasps, nor Paine's warning as she flipped in mid-air so that she would meet the water in the diving position. She felt little resistance as she passed through the barrier keeping the water in. The water was cool and her clothes were dragging her down, but she hadn't practiced holding her breath for nothing.

Still clutching the trophy, she paddled to where she saw the yellow of the Auroch's jerseys. Her lover swam frantically towards her seeing the jump. When their eyes met, they both broke out into smiles. In the back of their minds, they pictured themselves elsewhere. They imagined the sky dark with a luminous moon hanging among a blanket of stars and not the sun that heated the stadium to an almost sweltering heat. They were surrounded by pyreflies that flowed around them like an underwater river. He looked almost exactly the same. She was no longer wearing his symbol on her chest and gone were the clothes that made her acrobatic moves comfortable. She was wearing a long blue skirt and a white top that was wrapped around her body with a yellow sash. Her long tail of hair disappeared as well and before they knew it, they were sharing their first kiss in Lake Macalania.

The impact of their bodies brought them back to the present. In the middle of the sphere, he caught her in his arms. As they embraced one another, their motion caused them to slowly spin. The audience was silent as the couple shared the intimate moment between them. Rikku sighed in envy which turned into a scowl when she noticed Gippal winking at her. Paine smiled fondly as she turned towards the stairs, intending to meet the undoubtedly soaking wet Yuna when she exited the sphere. After a moment, Nooj began to clap breaking the silence of the arena sending the rest of Spira smiling and politely clapping as well. Soon, the couple finally broke their embrace to swim to the exit of the pool. There, soaking wet and surrounded by his team mates as well as his lover, Tidus held the modest trophy high.

* * *

(A/N: I stopped myself from trolling you guys by writing 'Shuyin' instead of Tidus. Haha.)


End file.
